DMOman
DMOman is a TF2 Freak created by PumpkinLordOLantern. There are only 6 DMOmen in existence, each with different personalities. Overview Appearance All of the DMOmen appear as Demo-Bots wearing a Nanobalaclava, and the Virtual Viewfinder. They are all color-coded. Stock DMOman Abilities The DMOman has many odd abilities, some that are common to all DMOmen. The following list contains the most common abilities of the DMOmen in general: *Enhanced Strength - The DMOmen is stronger than a normal Demoman, through the extent of their physical prowess, they can even carry a truck. *Thrusters - The DMOmen has the ability to use their thrusters deployed on their feet, and to fly higher than a helicopter. *Enhanced Vision - Each DMOmen has a different type of Vision, each with their own function. Faults and Weaknesses *The DMOman seem to have a uniform weakness, and their faults vary greatly between each of them. *As a robot, the DMOman is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. Variants There are 6 Variants of the DMOman, each with different personality and abilities. RED DMOman RED DMOman is the leader of the DMOmen. Personality and Behavior The RED DMOman is the leader of the DMOmen and always orders to his brethren. He is very hot-headed and doesn't like taking orders from his other DMOmen. Despite that, he is friendly and has good intentions, he is willing to help any good person that is in need of help. Powers and Abilities RED DMOman possesses the stock DMOman abilities, such as Thrusters, and Enhanced Strength. He also has Heat Vision, that can release/generate immense amount of heat from their eyes, which can be used to heat, melt, or weld objects. Faults and Weaknesses *He can sometimes become overconfident and can be easily outsmarted by his opponents. *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He is unable to use his heat vision against those that are fireproof, such as Pyros. *Therefore, balance, and gravity can obviously affect his strength. *His strength doesn't mean it would equal his durability. If he attempts to lift something extremely heavy over his head, his robotic arms would get damaged. BLU DMOman BLU DMOman is the BLU variant of the DMOmen. Personality and Behavior The BLU DMOman is the intelligent one and is more rational than his RED variant. He is very loyal to his RED variant and goes along on missions with his brethren. Powers and Abilities BLU DMOman possesses stock DMOman abilities, such as Thrusters, and Enhanced Strength. However, he has Astral Vision, a type of vision in which he can see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting one's environment. Faults and Weaknesses *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He may need to focus to turn on and off his astral vision. *TF2 Freaks may be aware that he can see them and may or may not be able to harm him. GRN DMOman GRN DMOman is the GRN variant of the DMOmen Personality and Behavior The GRN DMOman is friendly and good-natured. He is always loyal to the RED DMOman. He is sometimes seen going on missions with his YLW variant. When in battle, he becomes hostile, intimidating his opponents often. Powers and Abilities GRN DMOman has the stock DMOman abilities such as Thrusters, but he also has his Fists of Steel, which enhances his physical strength (at least in said hands). He can send opponents flying with a single punch. He has Gamma Vision, the ability to perceive Gamma Radiation. He can see or sense Gamma Rays in anything or anyone. Because Gamma Radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. He can feel minute traces of Gamma Rays in every being and uses them to heighten his perception and reflexes. Faults and Weaknesses *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He can be overpowered by TF2 Freaks that are at a higher rank than him. *Those who can manipulate Radiation can distort the GRN DMOman's Gamma Vision. *Therefore, balance, and gravity can obviously affect his strength. *His strength doesn't mean it would equal his durability. If he attempts to lift something extremely heavy over his head, his robotic arms would get damaged. YLW DMOman YLW DMOman is the YLW variant of the DMOmen. Personality and Behavior YLW DMOman is known for actively hunting down evil TF2 Freaks. He's also as intelligent as the BLU variant. Like his GRN variant, he becomes very hostile when in battle. Powers and Abilities Like his brethren, YLW DMOman has the stock DMOman abilities, such as Thrusters and Enhanced Strength. Apart from that, he uses his dual swords to slice to solid matter and through most means of defense. He also has Sound-Wave Vision, the ability to visualize sound-waves. He can be able to see sound-waves, although the appearance may vary. Faults and Weaknesses *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He is vulnerable to those that can nullify sound. *He may be heavily reliant on his sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed. PRL DMOman PRL DMOman is the PRL variant of the DMOmen. Personality and Behavior PRL DMOman is comprehensive and sometimes superficial. He is sometime mild or pleasing in a manner of disposition. Like his GRN and YLW variants, he can become very hostile when in battle. Powers and Abilities Like his brethren, PRL DMOman possesses stock DMOman abilities, such as Thrusters, and Enhanced Strength. He can turn his hands into cannons that can launch grenades that emit poisonous gas and can instantly kill his opponents. He also has X-Ray Vision, the ability to see through solid objects and/or people. His eye emits a ray frequency that enables him for a transparency effect (i.e. X-Ray) to visually penetrate solid objects or even see within objects. He uses it for medical motives, perceiving cancers, tumors, or even blackened lungs the basic human eye perception cannot normally perceive. His skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of his ray from each specific surface surveyed. His direction of incoming light allows his positioned focus on the depth of a viewing surface. Faults and Weaknesses *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He is limited to looking through one wall. *His X-Ray Vision may be considered perverse. *He may be limited to objects that can be observed by his X-Ray Vision. ORG DMOman ORG DMOman is the ORG variant of the DMOmen. Personality and Behavior ORG DMOman is very dynamic and hot-headed, always waiting for adventure. Despite that, he is very loyal to his RED variant. He actively searches for opponents for him to challenge. Powers and Abilities Like his brethren, ORG DMOman possesses the stock DMOman abilities, such as Thrusters and Enhanced Strength. He also possesses Enhanced Agility, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. He also has Night Vision, the ability to see clearly in darkness. He can see in a dark or dim environments as though it were well-lit. He can be able to find targets in a night-filled environment, or even view beyond a shadow. Faults and Weaknesses *He is vulnerable to EMP fields, magnets, and electric attacks. *He may become sensitive to sudden flashes or bright light when using his Night Vision. *He might take some time for his eye to re-adapt to regular light after using his Night Vision. *He may not be able to see in pure darkness, such as deep inside a cave when using his Night Vision. Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Demomen Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-Moded Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Multi-teamed Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats